List of Fists and Claws
Weapons in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them and how the weapons appear in the hands of Adepts during battle sequences. The weapons listed here belong to the Fist and Claw classes of weapons, which weren't introduced until the third game in the series. Although technically separate classes, and as a result have separate "Unleash experience gauges", Fists and Claws are often grouped together because they can currently only be equipped by Sveta, and are the only weapons available to her. Unlike other weapon classes, all Fists and Claws are considered Artifacts. This means that, if dropped or sold, they can be re-purchased from any weapon vendor. The prices the games assign to each weapon are quite reliable indicators of how good each weapon is as they measure against each other in actual battle. A weapon that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other weapon even if the other weapon has a higher physical attack rating than the more expensive weapon. Therefore, the following weapons are all arranged by price. List Dark Dawn Fists Brass Knuckles: Increases base Attack by 85. It features the Unleashes Brutal Strike and Steel Swarm. It can be bought for 4200 coins and sold for 3150 coins. It is among Sveta's starting equipment. Spiked Knuckles: Increases base Attack by 109. It features the Unleashes Force Off and Galactic Blow. It appears in the weapon vendors' Artifacts section upon arriving in Champa Camp. It can be bought for 8500 coins and sold for 6375 coins. Beast Knuckles: Increases base Attack by 120. It features the Unleashes Galactic Blow and Savage Raptor. It is found in a treasure chest in Belinsk around the time the Grave Eclipse begins. It can be bought for 9200 coins and sold for 6900 coins. Umbra Knuckles: Increases base Attack by 160. It features the Unleashes Savage Raptor, Feral Rush, and Shadow Cannon. It is found in a treasure chest in Burning Island Cave. It is also one piece of the Umbra Gear, a set of beastman-only equipment that is needed to access Apollo Sanctum. As a plot-important item, it cannot be sold or dropped. Anpsi Knuckles: Increases base Attack by 165. It features the Unleashes Force Cannon, Feral Rush, and Satellite Crash. It is obtained as a rare drop from Grand Chimeras in Otka Island. It can be bought for 14000 coins and sold for 10500 coins. Dark Dawn Claws Iron Claw: Increases base Attack by 105. It features the Unleashes Wind Blade and Spin Slice. It appears in the weapon vendors' Artifacts section upon arriving in Yamata City. It can be bought for 7200 coins and sold for 5400 coins. Berserker Claw: Increases base Attack by 150. It features the Unleashes Wind Blade and Blinding Light. It is obtained as a rare drop from Cerberi in Passaj Mountain Climb during the Grave Eclipse. It can be bought for 10000 coins and sold for 7500 coils. Mythril Claw: Increases base Attack by 160. It features the Unleashes Endless Edges and Dimension Rift. It is one of several items Obaba can forge from Mythril Silver. It can be bought for 12000 coins and sold for 9000 coins. Bloody Claw: A cursed weapon that increases base Attack by 194. It features the Unleashes Endless Edges, Foul Saw, and Crimson Cut. It is found in a treasure chest deep within Crossbone Isle. It can be bought for 19000 coins and sold for 14250 coins. Umbra Knuckles * Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn